shes a little mist girl
by theanimejunkie24
Summary: well when they say fate is a bitch, i did not think they meant it literally. Laurie Quin an anime fan and super violinist has been reborn into one of the few female mains. easy life right, but how wrong you are. with the power to create new plot line for her self. Laurie Quin now knows why fate is a bitch!
1. Chapter 1

i dont own katekyo hitman reborn, nnnnnoooo... if i did, tsuna will be called super U!

* * *

well, i guess when people say fate is a bitch, i did not think they meant it.

sigh~ i guess i should introduce myself, my name is Laurie Quin and i died on may 24th, on my sister's and mine's birthday. i betcha your wandering how? well its pretty normal, i always had problems with my heart since i was born but nothing major so my parents, poor at that time were not able to give me treatment. but as time went by the heart problem started to disappear so when both my parents got a job and began a stable and lovable life. i guess you can say that my parents were planning my to give me an operation that can stop the problem(really bad secret keepers) on my 17th birthday which is the same day as my little sister who is a major anime fan(LIKE ME). a major attacked me on my birthday morning so~~ i am aloud to say"WORSE BIRTHDAY EVER! ". And i died 3:00 pm on that day. well at least it was the end of school.

anyway i was saying how fate is a bitch. well i know this because i met the him... or is it a her... well gender neutral(G.n) person.

~flash back~

"Owwie!" Whined a short himed cut brunette. "where am i!... i remembered, i died. sigh~. well as long as sally is having a good birthday!" then suddenly a feminine boy or masculine girl walked up to the brunette. "Laurie Quin im sorry for you have to pass away on the date you were not supposed to." apologized the G.n softly as the white dress swayed in the wind. "Haaa?!" Laurie cried loudly "its not you fault, so no need to worry!"

"but"

"no buts, was not your fault! my body just could not take the attack!"

"...well i guess...um... well your very different from the others an't you."

"kitty face :3" Laurie made a kitty face out of habit randomly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"ha hhahaa hahahahahahah!" fate laughed while holding her sides.

"its not funneh! bitch!" snapped the 17 year old.

"bitch...ha." fate al of a suddenly said in a calm and terror filled voice.

"...dont hit me!"

"well i was right you are very different. how bout this since this was not your time to die and you gave me such a good time, i will send you to a place were you will love."

"haa?" laurie said 'intelligently'

"have fun making plot twists!" squealed fate in a fan girl... boy way.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screeched the now falling-into-a-magically-appeared-hole girl.

* * *

so I, the amazing Laurie, was now falling 1000 miles per hour into a white bright light.

* * *

when i woke up i heard an angry sound of screams of frustration.

"this coursed child has caused a lot of problems." a frustrated voice called out in Italian.

i could roughly translate(thank you bad Spanish teacher who was soo bad she ended teaching us Italian not Spanish) on what she said but i knew my new life would be a new hell on earth.

* * *

~5 years later~

After five years of this horrible life, i found out i was Nagi or chrome. my old dark brown short hair was replaced with long flowing dark blue hair, also my old hazel eyes were now big round shining purple. my new body was small and pale covered in dark marks and scars. wore a white medical eye patch because of when my whore of a mother got jelly over a man sating he liked my eyes on the streets once. i found out that Chrome was Italian(1)

"ohhh Nagi~" a screeched a voice only a banshee could make.

"a couple of nice people are here to take you off my hands. " the whore walked in gleefully holding over 2 million euros in cash in her dirtied hands.

Two greasy haired men walked in with her holding what looks like hand cuffs and and needle filled with a liquid.

"GET AWAY!" i screeched trying to run but only got captured almost instantly. i shut my eyes when i saw the needle advancing.

then i felt it. it was warm and soft but wild. i slowly reopened my eyes only to see a mist surrounding me with small indigo flames.

NO WAY! i got dying will flames! ok not the right time to spazz out.

STAB

i turned my head slowly. my vision started to fuzz and fade. narrowing my eyes trying to see whats on my arm, only to find the needle from earlier impaled into my small arm.

* * *

"i see that subject 96.m is awake. did you have a nice sleep?" a fake innocent voice called out. my hands and legs were cuffed to a steel table and a bright light above me. the man wore a gray polo shirt and worn out pants with a lab coat filled with numerous of keys. then it hit me. my mother sold me to Estraneo family. i could feel tears running down my face."ohh. pweety wittle gwirl? sad oh" mocked the man.

"i hope you have a good pain tolerance because im only giving you the injection so you wont feel anything after half an hour." he chuckled sadistically as he picked up a sharp bladed scalpel.

"that is if you do last that long."

slice

"ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

(1) i needed chrome to be italinan so im sorry but inn this story she italiano

i hope you like it. if i get 2 reviews i will start making my second chap. if u have any ideas for parings but remember there is going to be some yaoi son none with tsuna,mukuro, gokudrea and yamammato. sorry. but i will change some of the story plot if needed to support the most voted paring!

~Ciao!*kitty face*


	2. Chapter 2: feedumb

thanks for all the people who reviewed and thanks for ur comments!

i dont own khr bbbbuuuttt if i did i'd have the main character be called super U (figure it out what it means)

see ya in da end of the story

* * *

3 pov

stop, stop ,STOP! heavy tears rolled down the pale girl as millions of needles filled with strange silvery liquid penetrate the layers of skin on her tummy.

"ahhhhhh! please stop!" sobbed the experimented Nagi as the thick liquid got injected slowly in to her lifeless body.

"owww~ how cute, the little girly thinks we will actually listen." mocked the scientist.

"we only been doing this for 25 minutes, well i have to give you some 'respect' for lasting this long. with this operation even children with dying will flames have trouble staying 'awake'," he sad licking his chapped and dry lips.

nagi held no replay as blood started flowing freely out of her mouth, eyes and nose. dulled eye no longer held the spark they used to own. nagi, sweet little nagi, was about to fall into a deep unconsciousness but then a sharp pain filled her unmasked left eye(1).

"ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"oh~ music to my ears! the heavenly sound of your tuneful voice just gives me the chills" cooed the mad man.

* * *

nagi pov

when i woke up i notice i had a unbearable stinging pain on my left eye. i tried to reach to the bandage eye but only got restricted by chains attached to my wrist and ankles. i slowly glanced around my surroundings as a pulsing sensation stopped the pain in my eye. the room no cell was a dull gray colour and had a lot of molding on the brick walls. the chains was attached to the wall behind me also there was prison bars as a door.

both my eyes started to water and the salty tears traveled down my cheeks.

"fate you fucking bitch." i sniffed.

then all of a sudden a high voltage shock hit my body with so much force that i faced my friend the darkness again.

* * *

kufufufufu

kufufufufu

i woke up slowly when i hered the soft kUfufus.

...

...

..

. WAIT! KUFUFUS. only one person in the whole anime has this laugh. timidly raising my head upwards only to see mismatched eyes and a pineapple hair do. MUKURO!

"your makuro an't you" i questioned carelessly, tilting my head sidewards.

"kufufu~ how do you know that dear?" he asked curiously.

"um... i'm...um...if i said i'm psychic would you believe me." i said hesitantly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

not knowing what to do, i made the face that always pop up when the time of crisis.

"kitty face:3"

right on que, chibi mukuro was holding his sides laughing uncontrollably

"haahahahhaaa!"

"its not funny!" i shouted while glaring( but to only find out later that chrome's version of glaring is pouting).

"kufufufu no no no, its nothing like that, its just that kufufufu you made such a innocent face at this right moment." chuckled the mismatch eyed illusionist.

"any way, do you know why your here, nagi-chan?" i only shook my head as the bandages that covered my left eye fell off. "its because of that new eye of yours." i held the mirror that mukuro materialised, when looking into the mirror i saw something crome was never suppose to have.

**Six Paths of Reincarnation**

letting go of the mirror as i felt the pulsing sensation stirring up again. clutching my left eye, i was pulled into a unsuspected warm hug.

"b-b-but... h-h-h-ow?" i stuttered.

"i have the same eye as you. cant you see?" he said softly, gently slowly stroking my long blue locks. "its okay. you wont be alone any more...Imōto"

"wha!" i felt my vision blur as i was greeted by my little friend monsieur darkness.

* * *

When i regained my consciousness, noted that i was still in my cell with the electric chains still attached.

"well, well ,well, seems like pwetty girl is awake. did you have fun?" the same man how experimented on me mocked 'innocently'

i felt my heart race, it felt like it was going to burst out but not in a love-in-first-sight shit. heavy tears stared to fall from both of my eyes(the bandage fell off).

"**AHHHHH!**" i stared at the face of my tormentor in pain with fear and guilt.'did i do this?' i asked myself."**AHHHHH!**" I jumped back into reality but only wishing i did not have returned. the man was digging into his eye sockets tying to rip out his own eye. not wanting to see anymore terror i looked away.

'_calm down imoto. the eye reacts to your emotions'  
_

slowing down my breaths, i looked up at the trashing man but only for the man to collapse onto the cold hard brick floor.**DIED! **i jumped as i was pulled into a surprisingly warm huge from mukuro who appeared with a misty haze. glanced at the man with smugness and joy. "it okay now imoto. but im very proud of you killing that disgusting being. but i am wondering what is your name little one?" looking back at him with a WTF face i raised a one brow.

"wait, you been calling me imoto while you dont know my name?"

"yes" he smiled

"okay?"

"..."

"..."

"chrome... chrome Dokuro." i whispered with a scratchy voice.

"nagi was your old name right?" he questioned

"how did... it does not matter now my name is Chrome from now on!"

all of a sudden i was lifted into a piggy back ride from mukur-

"you know you could call me oniisan and we could probably pull it off to." he suggested as he ran, destroyed every thing that was in his path. "if you dont mind, im going to rescue two others k." i nodded.

20 minutes later~

ken, Chikusa, oniisan and myself ran from the exploding underground lab, after a mile run we stopped at the middle of a flourished forest. hearing the sound of birds and humming of insects, i felt truly free.

"sooo chibi girl whats your name?" ken said confidently.

"it chrome AND i'm not a little girl. i'm 6 same as you"

"WAAIIT! **WHAT! **how can that be? your sssssoooooo small and chibi like!" exclaimed a baffled ken

"shut up bobby pin!"

"WHAT!"

"..."

"..."

not knowing what to do and how to deal with it, 'it' came out.

"kitty face:3"

"..haaaa hahhahahahahaha!" everyone laugh loudly. i puffed out my cheeks in annoyance but slowly stopped when i notice that all of us was all free.

* * *

hiyya i hope you liked it! and i know that mukuro seems out of character and all but the way i'm trying to show his personality is that he is very caring and kind to those he fines as loved ones. BUT this does not mean he is not going to be manipulative or mischievous in this fanfic.

please recommend what pairings you want with chrome! ~reminder there will be yaoi and stuff so these are the people that CAN't be paired up with chrome: tsuna, mukuro, yamamoto, gokudera, reborn, lambo, bel, fran, hibari! but some suggestions for pairings i'm willing to do are: xanxus, fon, dino but if you have others you want to vote on, VOTE! please. i will work on the 3 chap if i get 2 more reviews

~chao


	3. Chapter 3: unexpected

thanks for all the reviews and im really sorry about the bad grammar and spellings, i really fail at that department. also i might have confused some people, there will be some yaoi but most will be fluff and i choosing chrome's pairing now so i can wright ahead, chrome wont be getting a pairing at this age.

i dont own khr... wish i did though! pout~

* * *

chrome's pov

its been 2 months since well escaped the underground hell, in such a small mount of time, we've grown into a close family bond. we have been surviving and living in the forest in a homemade cottage, it was not perfect, but with chikusa 's super brain power, mukuro's and mine's illusions also with the help of ken's affinity to animals we were living in a home survival. A lot has changed, all of have grown more powerful and learnt to control most of our powers... but bloody hell! i wass ssssssssoooo hard to control and make them do what we want to! gosh! but we did it! But a better memory is when i cut my hair, so instead of having knee length hair, it ended up brushing on my neck. Thier reactions are always the best!

~flash back~

"..."

"..."

"..."

"so do you guys like my new hair do?" I questioned, but silence was my only reply. "you really dont like it, do you?" 'tearing' up. The three shocked boys shook their heads in lightning speed.

"NO! its not that or anything. IT was a big shocker ya know" panicked ken, trying to cheer me up.

"yes it suits you!" exclaimed a nervoused mukuro.

"hn."chikusa 'hn'd looking back and forth to the ground then to my hair.

sighting i said "you know the reason i did this is that it is to much of a hassle to look after and its in the way when we fight!"

"but-but!ugh! no offence chrome...but...um... " studded ken

"well"getting inpatient

"well you kinda look like...um.."

"WELL" i snapped

"MUKURO! you look like a slightly longer haired, girl version clone/ twin of mukuro!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"kufufufufu~, and thats a problem... **HOW!**" Mukuro asked 'nicely' as his heterochromia eyes was shadowed by his fringe.

"umm...er..um"

"run little animal~" advised the angered pineapple

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a terrified ken as he ran

~flashback end~

memories, dont you just love them! Anyway, it was time to go to town to...um... borrow money... yes borrow, well this was the usual plan. step 1; find a victim that has a lot of money on them, step 2; get victim to feel sorry for the 'sick, innocent little girl', step 3; if they give the little girl money, mukuro will walk 'pass' the victim taking the rest of the money! totally foolproof!

~town~

we spotted a man with spiky black hair and wearing a black suite...wait... that was Lancia! SHIT were at this far in to mukuro's past. wait, it says that mukuro was kept in the lab for 5 years(1) and i was in there for a week, its been 2 months since we left, so this it round the time that! i notice that i was alone "i walked off again!" i muttered, trying to find my way back to the group.

BUMP

i slowly looked up and i saw a 12 year old xanxus hold the hand of a younger looking Timoteo. "im sorry!" I shouted running away. before i got far, xanxus got a firm hold of my wrist pulling me back. "let go, please!" i begged while struggling.

"little girl, stop moving!" and irritated xanxus

"little girl do you have a home?" he questioned looking up and down my small body. i looked down as well. well i guess i understand why he asked that now, i was wearing an oversized faded purple t shirt with a thin rope around my waist to stop it from falling off. my cropped hair was uneven and was covered in dirt and scratches also i was barfoot. i shook my head, not trusting my voice. my body was shaking in the cold weather, rubbing my hands together to make heat. suddenly i felt a warm wool scarf wrap around my pale neck."follow us!" he ordered. i stood there shocked not knowing what to do.

"come on little on." Timoteo softly dragged me with them.

"wait! i have my family back in the forest, please can we take them with us,please!" i begged when i found my voice. all i got was a nod from a flushed from the cold xanxus.

"lead us the way." answered the kind ninth.

"thank you old man!" i shouted as i pulled both of them to our homemade cottage.

~at the forest~

"just you wait, they are really nice and took care of me!" i joyfully exclaimed. "we're...here." i finished quietly as i saw an abandoned cottage, i tried to calling mukuro from our link but got no answer.

i started to shake but not out of the cold air, droplets of salty hot tears fell to the snow covered forest floor."why?... they left me." i cried out rushing into Xanxus open arms. stroking my head, xanxus softly whispered in my frozen red ears. "its ok, they an't your family any more. we are okay." i slowly stared into his fiery crimson eyes fill with anger. "i will kill them for leaving you.". nodding, i was lifted onto his back, walking back to the town and into the black fancy limo. i slowly shut my eyes when i felt tiredness overtake me."thank you." i muttered falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

3rd pov

~in the limo~

"old man, i'm going to kill the scums who left my new little sister!" muttered an infuriated xanxus."im mean she's a little girl for god sake! she cant be older then 6." glancing at the pale bluenette.

"i know my son but all we could do now is to care and love her till she is ready." calmly stated an emotionless nono also looking at the bluenette, stroking her messy short locks.

* * *

(1) i used wikia for the 5 years thing so dont blame me if it was wrong!

what a strange turn of events. as i said sorry for the grammar and spellings. also please vote a pairing for the future and non 6 year old chrome to have. PLEASE! i really want to plan out the pairing now so the couple wont pop out of nowhere in the later chaps! upload the next chapter soon! REVIEW!

chao~

P.S "kitty face:3!"


	4. AN

im really sorry about the long wait but i kinda have writer's block **BUT** im not abandoning this story! i will brain storm more idea's for this story and i really want to write other stories for other anime's as well. but im not abandoning this story. if you have any other ideas on how this story should go on, please PM me. i really love this story and i dont like it when other fanfic authors abandon their stories, so im not abandoning it.

thanks for all the people who bothered to read my really bad grammered story! lols! but really thanks! any ideas PM ME!

BYE~


End file.
